A Hearts Savior TRADUCCIÓN
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: AU/Human. Una noche del blustery en Chicago, Bella fue ahorrado de un ataque por un extranjero hermoso, extranjero con sus propias ediciones, un corazón quebrado. ¿Puede Bella tomar abajo las paredes que él tan experto hizo a mano? BxE, RxE, JxA. M clasif
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No poseo

Disclaimer: Ni Crepúsculo ni esta historia me pertenecen. Esta historia pertenece a 'newfoundlove' quien me dejo traducirla.

**A Heart's Savior**

Prólogo

**La Compasión Del Amor**

Una compasión más allá todo de decir.

Se oculta en el corazón del amor:

La gente que compra y vende,

Las nubes de su viaje hacia arriba,

Los fríos vientos húmedos que siempre soplan,

Y la sombra avellana de la arboleda

Donde están fluyendo las aguas grises,

Amanzanado el calor que amo.

W.B Yeats

Tanto lo amo que con

El podría aguantar todas las muertes,

Sin el la vida no es vida.

_John Milton_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No poseo crepúsculo o esta historia

Disclaimer: Ni Crepúsculo ni esta historia me pertenecen. Esta historia pertenece a 'newfoundlove' quien me dejo traducirla.

Capítulo 1: Desagradables Reuniones

Ring…ring…ring…- usted se ha comunicado con la casilla de mensajes de Alice, deje un mensaje y me comunicare con usted. ¡Gracias!- Cerré el teléfono de golpe. ¿Dónde podría estar? Se suponía que debía encontrarme hacia cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿La señorita desearía mas café?- Eché un vistazo hasta mi camarera asomándose por encima de un pote fresco.

-No, satisfecha, gracias. ¿Podría traerme la cuenta cuando pueda?- Dejé escapar un suspiro frustrado. La camarera trajo la cuenta. Lancé cinco en la mesa y me pare para ponerme el abrigo. ¡Dios, Alice! Maldije internamente. Mas le vale tener una buena razón de esto y mejor no implique una cierta clase de venta. Pase mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello algunas veces, tiré del cuello para arriba de mi chaqueta y caminé hacia fuera sobre las calles del blustery Chicago.

Miraba para los carteles de la ciudad buscando orientarme. No estaba enteramente al corriente de esta área de la ciudad - había venido solamente aquí encontrarme con Alice después de la cena del trabajo. Estaba poco segura de que si caminaba algunas calles hacia el este podría tomar el L para volver a nuestro departamento. El viento que azotaba en un frenesí hacía mi pelo se girase en mi cabeza. _Maldita seas Alice Cullen._

Caminé algunas calles y de hecho vi los globos familiares que marcaban la entrada del tren. Eché un vistazo en mi reloj; las diez. Repentinamente me di cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo que me era cómodo estar afuera sola. Me envolví por instinto los dedos alrededor de las llaves en mi bolsillo del abrigo mientras que me centraba en los pequeños globos que serían mi salvación del frío.

Las calles normalmente animadas eran muertas a causa del desagradable tiempo. Apenas una calle más, me dije. Apresure mi paso y enterré mi cara en mi bufanda, dejando solamente mis ojos expuestos, procurando bloquear el impacto del aire frío. Sentía un apretón en mi brazo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo era tirada hacia mi izquierda en un callejón. Abrí mi boca para gritar y sentía una mano fría amortiguarla.

-No haga un sonido y estará bien señorita.- Una voz baja, amenazadora retumbada en mi oído. Mi corazón golpeaba así que podría hacer difícil las palabras. Sentía la sangre y la adrenalina pulsando a través de mí, batiendo en mi cráneo cuando golpeé mi pierna hacia el pie detrás de mí, rogando hacer contacto. Mis brazos eran sostenidos fuertemente tras de mi con uno de sus brazos. Sabía que él era mucho más grande que mí.

-Ah, ah. Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. No soy el tipo que tiene gusto de una lucha. Apenas déjeme obtener lo que deseo.- Él sonrió, su respiración estaba saturada con whisky y cigarrillos.

Oh dios, todo este tiempo viviendo en la ciudad y así eran cómo iba a suceder. Iba a ser uno de esos tristes informes que he visto en las noticias de la mañana sobre un cuerpo encontrado en basural, como desecho de comida china.

Le sentía apretar mis brazos y cuello mientras que arrastró mi cuerpo aun más lejos de la calle principal. Se me dificultaba respirar. ¡Esto no puede ser! apenas he vivido mi vida. No puedo irme esta manera. Sentía una fuerza renovada en mí mientras que forcejeaba - procurando recordar lo que aprendí en clase de la autodefensa en el gimnasio hace años atrás. Hubo un fuerte tiron y fui lanzada hacia adelante.

Entonces se fue.

Oí un ruido sordo detrás de mí. Todo parecía demasiado surreal. En todo momento estaba segura de que despertaría mientras que estaba parada allí en un deslumbramiento.

Sentía otro par de manos firmes en mis hombros. Sabía que había una persona parada frente a mí. Vi que labios se movían y sentía mi surco de la frente frunciéndose por la confusión mientras que procuré centrarme en su cara. Su respiración era dulce mientras llegaba a mi boca. -Señorita ¿Esta bien?- La voz aterciopelada me preguntó con urgencia. ¿Estaba bien? Asentí con mi cabeza débil, no segura de que era la respuesta correcta.

Miraba más allá de la cara del hombre, que estaba muy cerca la mía todavía levemente sacudiendo mis hombros, para ver a otro hombre el suelo del callejón. Hice otra tentativa en vano de enfocar mi visión en la persona delante de mí, mis instintos me dijeron que era bueno, seguro, pero la cosa pasada que recordaba hacia que mis pies abandonaran el suelo.

-Bella, Bella, dios Bella lo siento tanto.- Mi mano era exprimida mientras que abrí un ojo para ver a mi mejor amiga inclinada sobre mí, con lágrimas de histeria. Trague dificultosamente y miré alrededor del cuarto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-Bella, habla conmigo por favor.- Ella me rogó. Había un rítmico sonido tras de mi.

-¿Donde estoy?- exclamé.

-Estas en el Hospital Conmemorativo del Noroeste.- Miraba más allá del pelo negro de Alice, a Jasper que estaba parado detrás de ella, pareciendo fuerte como siempre. Eso tenia sentido pues examiné mis alrededores parecía un hospital y olía como uno también, ¡Puaj!

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté dándome cuenta de que mi garganta estaba rasposa.

-Te atacaron de camino a tu casa desde la tienda de café donde se suponía que debía encontrarte. Me olvidé totalmente, me atrase en el trabajo y no recibí ninguno de tus mensajes. Bella, estoy tan apenada…- Vi las manos de Jasper frotar de los hombros de Alice de modo tranquilizador mientras que ella luchaba para contener las lágrimas. Alcé mi otra mano, sintiendo un tirón incomodo. Baje mis ojos, viendo una intravenosa unida a mí.

-Alice, esta bien.- Tomé otro trago duro. -Estoy bien.- Dije de modo tranquilizador, finalmente sintiéndose como era levemente coherente, los acontecimientos de la tarde que volvían a mi en pequeños pedazos.

-Había un hombre. Pienso que él me salvó,- con la incertidumbre, mirando de Alice a Jasper.

-Había un hombre que te trajo. No lo vimos. Él se fue tan pronto como conseguimos llegar aquí.- Alice dijo un poco más tranquila. Obviamente dándose cuenta de que no estaba completamente perdida.

-¿Dejó su nombre?- Vacilé, no segura de poder expresar el siguiente pensamiento. -Pienso que… estaría muerta si fuera por él,- en murmullos, ambos sacudieron sus cabezas.

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y una enfermera entró. -Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Ella preguntó dulcemente mientras que se acercaba a mi lado de la cama, frente a Alice y Jasper.

-Um, creo que bien. Cansada y mi garganta esta apretada.- Dije en susurro ronco.

Ella colocó su índice y dedos medios en mi muñeca y miraba fijamente su reloj. Entonces alzó su vista, -el doctor le dio algunos medicamentos para tranquilizarla, por eso estas tan cansada su garganta va a estar así por algunos días. Aquel hombre desgraciado debió de haberle apretado fuerte.- dijo con una voz triste, -Eres muy afortunada,- mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Sí, supongo que lo soy,- más para mi que para ella. -Usted sabe quién me trajo adentro, ¿Le han dejado algún nombre?- La mirada fija de la enfermera resolvió duda. -Era el Doctor. Masen.-

Realmente no había esperado que ella supiera de él. ¿-Usted sabe puedo encontrarlo? Querría agradecerle por haberme salvado la mi vida.- Pedí, llegando a estar más convencida de que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo me habría convertido en parte de las estadísticas matutinas.

-No puedo decirle donde vive, por razones de privacidad. Solo puedo decirle que él es residente en el Hospital Conmemorativo de los Niños pero él pasa por aquí con frecuencia para comprobar algunos pacientes.- contestó. -Volveré para revisarla en unas horas. Trate de descansar,- entonces salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Miré a Alice quien todavía sollozaba. -Necesito encontrarlo. Para agradecerle.- Dije.

-Nosotros lo haremos, Bella. Pero ahora necesitas descansar.- dijo Jasper en su tono tranquilizador. Cabeceé en aceptación. Él no necesitó decirlo otra vez mientras que sentía los párpados comenzar a cerrarse y entonces la oscuridad me alcanzó.

Estaba despertándome cuando los sonidos en mi habitación comenzaban a ser más agudos. Había un cierto calor en mi cara y los brazos expuestos, abriendo los ojos vi el sol el fluir a través de la ventana sobre mi cama. Se sentía maravilloso, como estar metida en un baño de burbuja caliente.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.- Saludó la enfermera cuando abrió la puerta, cargando una carpeta. Era una mujer diferente a la de ayer por la noche.

-Buenos días- contesté roncamente. Traje por instinto mi mano a mi garganta.

-Vas a estar adolorida por algunos días. Si te estás sintiendo mejor el doctor dijo que podrían darte de alta esta mañana. ¿Tiene cualquier persona que podría ayudarle a volver a su casa?- Ella preguntó dulce mientras tocaba las conexiones de la intravenosa que estaban a un lado de mi cama.

-Um, sí, solo necesito llamarla.- dije levemente deslumbrada. Había dormido tan molesta. Debe de haber sido la medicación que me dieron. Tuve los sueños más extraños sobre el hombre que me salvó. Trataba de recordar su rostro pero era como una máscara en blanco, ningunas característica facial y cuando llamé su nombre él se alejó más de mí por el callejón. Traté de seguirlo pero entonces fue tragado por la oscuridad y tuve que retirar.

-¿Bella?- Una voz suave, familiar llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Alice,- contesté mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se arrojo sobre mi.

-Alice. Esta bien. Estoy bien.- Dije con las cejas levantadas. -Lo se Bella, pero si ese individuo no hubiera…- Le corté, -ningún 'y si…'. Estoy bien. Ninguna necesidad de hablar más de eso. Solo deseo ir a casa.-

-Bien,- ella contestó vacilante mientras que acomodaba el borde de mi manta. -Jasper está parqueando el coche y vendrá en un minuto.-

Llegamos detrás nuestro apartamento por mediodía. El proceso del alta del hospital fue más largo de lo previsto puesto que insistieron en escoltarme hacia el estacionamiento en silla de ruedas, aun cuando era perfectamente capaz de caminar. El doctor que atendía me había enviado dado una prescripción para mitigar el dolor y algo me ayudara a dormir en caso de que me sintiera ansiosa. Si solamente él sabía cuántas veces había visto mi vida a punto de terminar durante mis veinticuatro cortos años en esta tierra. No estaba ansiosa, si agotada, eso era otra historia.

-Alquilé varias películas y dije en el trabajo que hoy no iría.- dijo Alice mientras que saltaba en el sofá al lado de mí.

-No tenías que hacer eso. Yo misma estaré bien.- Dije tirando la manta hacia arriba, alrededor de mi cuello.

-Lo sé. Pero quise hacerlo.- Contestó.

-Alice deja de sentirte culpable. Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa.- Dije con finalmente, esperanzadamente de haberle puesto punto final a un tema que no quería seguir discutiendo. -Solamente deseo encontrar al hombre que me salvo y por lo menos agradecerle personalmente. Sé que es mínimo comparado a lo que él hizo por mí, pero aún así, necesito hacer algo.-

-Bien, esa enfermera dijo que él trabaja en el hospital de los niños. Podríamos ir cerca allí mañana y ver si alguna persona nos dice su horario.- Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que se levantó para poner en una película. Vi los créditos de abertura del diario de Bridget de Jones y sentí de nuevo los párpados cerrándose involuntariamente.

La mañana próxima vino y me sentía como una nueva mujer. Los calmantes al parecer hicieron efecto porque no me moví desde el sofá toda la noche. Cuando desperté mi garganta estaba considerablemente mejor. Miré alrededor de la sala de estar en busca de Alice, pero no la vi. Caminé lentamente lejos del sofá hacia nuestra pequeña cocina, con la manta sobre mis hombros. Había una nota sobre el refrigerador - _fui a conseguir el café y los panecillos, volveré en 15´._

Eso era dulce de su parte y un panecillo sonaba realmente bueno. No había comido mucho ayer.

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo? No puedo apenas ir vagando por el hospital y esperar que está allí- Dije mientras mordía el panecillo.

Alice sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número y lo llevó a cabo a su oído. -El número para el Hospital Conmemorativo de los niños de Chicago, IL, por favor.- Ella se detuvo brevemente mientras le comunicaban. -Sí, me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme- Ella dijo en su voz más dulce. -¿Hay un doctor Masen que trabaje allí?- Ella me miraba y cabeceó. -¿Edward? Sí, Edward.- Ella dijo en el acuerdo. No habíamos sabido su nombre. Edward. Sentía el estómago revolverse. -¿Puede usted decirme si él está trabajando hoy? Es un viejo amigo y realmente adoraría parar y decir hola mientras que estoy en ciudad.- batió sus pestañas como si la persona en la otra línea podría verlas. -OK, maravilloso. Estaré allí para entonces. Muchas gracias,- cerro su teléfono de golpe. Me senté allí con la respiración hostigada mientras que ella le dio otro mordisco al panecillo.

-¡¿Bien?!

-Él entra al mediodía y estará allí toda la noche.- Ella sonrió hacia mí. Eché un vistazo en el reloj en la microondas. Eran las diez. Teníamos dos horas a conseguir arreglarnos y atravesar toda la ciudad para llegar hospital.

Nos subimos al Volkswagen New Beatle amarillo de Alice. -¿Recuerdas como es?- Ella pidió mientras que salíamos de nuestra calle.

Me encogí de hombros, -No realmente. Sé que él era un poco más alto que yo. Recuerdo intentar con dificultado centrarme en su cara cuando me hablaba. Sus ojos eran claro, creo, es difícil de saberse por la oscuridad. Debo haber estado en shock o algo. Recuerdo que su respiración olía realmente bien.- De todas las cosas estúpidas a recordar sobre mi salvador, recordé eso. Típico.

-Llamé a tu profesor y le dije que tienes gripe y no has estado fuera de la cama toda la semana. Ella dijo que no te preocuparas por la reunión y que la llamaras el lunes.- Alice dijo ocasionalmente mientras que ella manejaba por la calle principal.

-¡Wow! gracias Alice. Me había olvidado realmente totalmente sobre ello. Mi cerebro se siente tan borroso con estos medicamentos.- Dije sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera a oír algo allí dentro. Alice era normalmente de las personas dulces que cuidaban de un amigo. Pero yo sabia que estaba consumida por la culpa de lo qué sucedió por eso todos los detalles adicionales.

Llegamos estacionamiento de visitantes del hospital un cuarto de hora pasadas de las doce. No estaba segura del por que, pero mi estomago comenzó a sentirse revuelto nuevamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Las palabras de agradecimiento no parecían alcanzar comparado con lo que el había echo por mi.

-¡Oh, la tienda de regalos! Tienes que comprarle algunas flores.- dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-¿Realmente?- Pregunté.

-Sí. No es nada comparado con lo que el hizo por ti, pero tampoco están de mas. ¡Y quien no ama recibir flores!- Ella contestó con alegría mientras entro al pequeño almacén y comenzó a inspeccionar los ramos de flores. Caminé hacia ella, sabiendo que no tendría sentido oponerme a su idea. Si ella pensaba que el hombre que arriesgó su propia vida para salvar la mía de un borracho debía recibir flores, que así sea. No tenia alguna mejor idea.

Pagué las flores, era un ramo mezclado de margaritas, muy alegre. Dado el hecho de que este edificio era lleno de enfermos y los niños que mueren, parecían totalmente inadecuadas. Caminamos hacia la mujer que se sentaba en los escritorios de la recepción.

-¿Podría decirme donde puedo encontrar al Dr. Edward Masen?- Pregunté.

Ella echó un vistazo a un documento sobre el escritorio. -El Dr. Masen está en el tercer piso, cardiología pediátrica. Tome los elevadores púrpuras de su izquierda y verá los carteles indicadores cuando salga de ellos.- Ella nos sonrió.

-Gracias.- Contesté mientras que Alice enganchó su brazo minúsculo en el míos para tirarme hacia los elevadores.

-¿Alice, que voy a decirle? Todas lo que tengo son estas estúpidas flores.- Dije mientras que las colgué a mi lado. Mi estomago estaba lleno de nudos.

-No estoy segura de que puedas decirle mucho Bella, excepto agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ti. Estoy segura de que cualquier persona que se pusiera en peligro a si misma para salvar a un completo extraño y no quedarse cerca para reclamar su gloria estaria perfectamente feliz con un gracias.- dijo mientras que ponía una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el tercer piso. Vimos los carteles que señalaron a la izquierda para el ala cardiaca. Entonces cuando pasamos a través de un sistema de puertas dobles, nos encontramos con una enfermera sentada en una computadora.

-Disculpe.- dije tímidamente.

-Sí, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Puede usted decirme donde puedo encontrar a Dr. Edward Masen- Ella no me contestó inmediatamente pero miro el ramo de flores en mi mano luego a la cara de anticipación de Alice y finalmente de nuevo a mí. Ella se parecía luchar una batalla interna sobre si debía decirnos donde estaba o no.

Ella suspiro profundamente antes de contestar. -El Dr. Masen está adentro con un paciente. Pero si quisieran tomar asiento él debe terminar en apenas algunos minutos.- dijo gesticulando a los tres asientos colocados contra la pared al lado del escritorio.

-Bien, gracias.- Alice y yo nos sentamos y esperamos en silencio. Comencé mover mi rodilla nerviosamente mientras que miraba fijamente las flores en mi regazo. _Flores. Qué idea estúpida._ Alice me dio con su codo y alce mi vista y vi a un hombre saliendo de la sala de pacientes un par de puertas más lejos. Mire a la enfermera y ella asintió levemente con su cabeza. Ese era el Dr. Masen. Era alto. Alice me dio un codazo más fuerte para que me animara. –Bien, Bien- dije quejándome del dolor.

Él estaba parado en un estante justo afuera del hall, dejando la carta médica de su paciente. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, aparentemente profundamente concentrado. No podría ver su cara, estaba levemente de perfil pero él tenía pelo castaño con una onda leve que se inclinaba hacia su rostro. Usaba una bata blanca de doctor y por debajo de esta se veían los pantalones de y tenía un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. También noté que tenía un pequeño animal de peluche colgando hacia fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Caminé vacilante hasta él. No parecía notar mi acercamiento a medida que continuaba escribiendo en la carta. -Discúlpeme. ¿Dr. Masen?- Dije en una voz tímida. Alzo su cabeza y como predije, tenia el cabello sobre su rostro me miraba expectante. La primera cosa que noté fueron sus ojos de un color verde intenso, eran hermosos pero tristes.

-No sé si usted me recuerda, mi nombre es Bella Swan. Usted, um me salvó de ese vago en el callejón la otra noche.- apenas podía pronunciar las palabras mientras que mi mirada cayó al piso desconectándome de sus ojos. Me hicieron sentir levemente incómoda. Eché un vistazo a su rostro y me desconcertó su expresión. Parecía… ¿enojado?

Continué hablando cuando él no respondió, -Quería agradecerle. Le traje estas flores.- Extendí las flores hacia él pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlas. Él tenía una expresión incrédula. Me sentía entre una mezcla vergüenza y cólera. ¿Quién no responde a eso o toma las flores que alguien acerca a su rostro?

Permanecí allí parada por un momento insegura de qué hacer. Sentía como que los minutos pasaban cuando en realidad no habían pasado más de pocos segundos. Mi frustración interna se estaba tornando en bronca y sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme, el alzó su mano y me quitó las flores de las manos.

-Es amable de su parte.- Él dijo simplemente. Su voz fue inesperada lisa y profunda. No cambió su expresión facial, que todavía tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Gracias otra vez por hacer eso para mí. Fue muy amable de su parte.- Dije con más confianza. Sintiendo que la conversación iba en ninguna parte comencé a darme la vuelta para irme. Mire a Alice quien me miraba confusa y se levanto de la silla. Reconoció el tono rojizo de bronca en mi rostro.

Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo, sintiendo sus ojos en mi espalda. Alice acelero sus pasos para alcanzarme. Llegamos al elevador y estallé.

-¿Que diablos fue eso? ¿Quién responde esa manera? ¿Quién salva a alguien de ser violada o aún peor y entonces apenas lo reconoce cuando ella intenta agradecerlo?- Me metí al coche, internamente maldiciendo a mi salvador el cual parecía tener alguna clase de desorden social. ¿Cómo es que es doctor?

Cerré de golpe la puerta de coche y doblé infantilmente mis brazos a través de mi pecho mientras que esperaba a Alice. Condujimos por algunos minutos en silencio. Sabía que a ella le molestaba viajar en silencio.

-Quizás le tomaste por sorpresa.- comentó dando en el punto justo. Me miró rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo. -Era muy lindo,- dijo con una sonrisa..

-¡Es un maleducado!

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice me dejo meterme en mi habitación. Comenzaba a calmarme un poco, sintiendo como había hecho todo lo que podía. No solo no podría entender su comportamiento sino que por lo menos podría agradecerme por recordarle. Mientras que descargué mi cólera, las visiones guardaron todo detalle en mi mente; de su cara, la manera que él se parecía examinarme. Sus ojos eran tan llenos de emoción, como piscinas profundas e indescriptiblemente tristes. Me imaginaría que el trabajo en un hospital de los niños estaría causándole problemas emocionales, especialmente en el ala cardiaca. Cerré mis ojos y deje que me cayera encima el peso de todo el día. Y en medio de la oscuridad apareció su rostro. No se lo admitiría a nadie, pero era hermoso. Como su un escultor lo hubiera tallado en mármol. Cada una de las líneas línea de sus labios y de su definida quijada era perfecta.

Pero no importaba porque al parecer tenía un tornillo suelto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Odd

Disclaimer: Ni Crepúsculo ni esta historia me pertenecen. Esta historia pertenece a 'newfoundlove' quien me dejo traducirla.

Capitulo 2: Extraño

Para el lunes todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pasé el fin de semana dentro poniéndome al día con el trabajo y la escuela. Estaba en mi segundo año de mi Master en el Northwestern. Entré a encontrarme con mi profesor, con quien estudiaba y gracias al cielo pude mantener la fachada de que había estado enferma. Normalmente soy una horrible mentirosa, pero esta vez no quería que ninguna persona descubriera que me sucedió. Así pues, actué lo mejor posible. La semana voló tranquilamente. Alice, al ver que realmente estaba bien, había estado pasando la mayoría de las noches en el apartamento de Jasper. Era viernes por la tarde y todavía no tenía ninguna idea qué iba a hacer con mi fin de semana.

-¡Hola Bella!- Alice canturreó mientras entraba por la puerta. Yo estaba en la cocina haciéndome una taza de té.

-Hola. ¿Cómo fue tu día, querida?- Contesté sonriente.

-Estuvo bien. Contenta de que se haya terminado y haya llegado el fin de semana. Oye, hablando de eso, Jasper va a tener una fiesta en su apartamento mañana por el día se San Patricio y tu vienes.- Ella dijo con determinación.

-¡Ugh! Alice, sabes odio las fiestas. No voy bien con esas clases de escenas.- Dije mientras caminé penosamente hacia el sofá donde ella se había sentado.

-Lo sé. Pero realmente necesitas salir y no va a ser nada grande, apenas algunos amigos del trabajo y su edificio. Algo casual.- conociendo a Alice desde la secundaria, y sus maneras obstinadas, internamente reconocí que no iba a servir de nada pelearle.

-Esta bien. Pero no vas a vestirme de verde.- Dije tan firme como pude.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa ahogada, -Tonta Bella- mientras que se levantaba del sofá y sacudía su cabeza. Ella iba a vestirme y no había manera de librarme de ella.

La noche de sábado se nos vino encima y Alice y yo comenzábamos las preparaciones para los acontecimientos de la noche.

-Creí que dijiste que seria algo casual- dije horrorizada mientras que ella extendía unos pantalones negros y un suéter verde esmeralda de escote en V- que era muy bonito.

Ella me rodó sus –Lo dije, pero eso no significa que no puedas ir lo mejor vestida posible.- mientras que da vuelta alrededor y camina de nuevo a su sitio. -¡Y no pienses en no secarte el cabello!- gritó desde la habitación. ¡Maldición! Esa muchacha me conocía demasiado bien. Era una seguidora de menos es definitivamente más cuando se trata de arreglarme. No me vestía descuidadamente en vano. Solo optaba por las ropas cómodas y practicas. Estando en la academia, era difícil justificar un guardarropa costoso donde lo básico de todos eran unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter.

Una vez que me vistiera tuve que admitir que el pequeño pedacito del esfuerzo adicional valió la pena. Llegamos el apartamento de Jasper una hora y media mas tarde, a las ocho en punto. Mientras que salíamos del elevador, oí sonido del bajo, de la música, que golpeaba pesadamente a través de las paredes.

-Nada grande, ¿verdad?- Dije escéptica, mirando a Alice. Abrimos su puerta para descubrir a cerca de cincuenta personas apretadas en su sala de estar y cocina. "Pudo haber crecido un poco desde ayer." Ella contestó con una expresión de disculpa mientras que se movió en busca de Jasper. Cada uno estaba acomodado en pequeños grupos de dos o tres que hablaban. Exploré rápidamente el cuarto y concluí que no conocía a nadie. Genial. Esta iba a ser una noche divertida.

Fui hacia la cocina para conseguir una bebida. -Hola Bella,- dijo Jasper con Alice a su lado, su brazo firmemente alrededor de su pequeña cintura. –Hola Jasper. Que reunión te has montado.- Comenté mientras que fruncía mi ceño a Alice, quien me dio una vergonzosa mueca.

-Sí, ya sabes como es. Invitas a uno y vienen todos. A propósito, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto consideradamente. Siempre fue muy dulce conmigo.

-Bien, como nueva, gracias.- Dije mientras que me servia una copa de vino blanco. Jasper se inclinaba hacia abajo y susurraba algo al oído de Alice mientras que ella reía nerviosamente como una colegiala. Su obvio afecto solía hacerme sentir incómoda, y posiblemente un poco celosa, pero ahora me había acostumbrado a eso. Eran como dos guisantes en una vaina. Uno no tendría sentido sin el otro.

Salí de la cocina hacia la sala de estar en donde algunos huéspedes jugaban al Guitar Hero en la Wii. Divise una silla vacía cerca de la ventana y comencé a caminar hacia ella para mirar la nieve, cuando me quede helada en mi lugar. Parado al lado de la ventana, con su espalda al gentío, estaba el Dr. Masen. No podría ver su cara, sino que reconocería ese pelo en cualquier lugar. Había visto ese pelo en mis sueños cada noche esta semana - ese pelo y incredulidad, su expresión de molestia. Sentía una onda de ansiedad golpeándome y creí que iba a vomitar.

Fui nuevamente a la cocina en donde Alice y Jasper estaban. -Bella ¿Qué sucede? Parece que estas por sentirte mal.- Alice pregunto casi frenética. Le miré y entonces mis ojos pasaron de la cocina a la sala nuevamente.

-¡Oh!- Ella contestó con casi tanta sorpresa como yo. Asentí con mi cabeza, incapaz hablar. -¿Estas segura?- Asentí otra vez.

-¿De quien hablan?- Jasper pregunto cuando nos vio mirar la cabeza del hombre. Alice le indicó con su mano mientras le susurró a su oído. Su rostro se lleno de la misma sorpresa que la nuestra. -¿Ese es el que te salvo y luego fue tan rudo contigo?-preguntó dudoso.

Asentí otra vez, todavía intentando echar la bilis atrás en mi garganta. Desde que le había visto en el hospital la semana pasada, mis sensaciones fueron de cólera a la frustración a la confusión y entonces simplemente a la vergüenza. Quizá una vez que consiguió darme una buena mirada se dio cuenta de que no era alguien realmente digno ser salvado, que no era nada especial. Lo sabía con certeza. Ahora estaba convencida de que el tampoco.

-No me di cuenta de su apellido. Vino con mi amigo Emmett que vive arriba. Apenas me dijo que su nombre era Edward y que Emmett era su cuñado. Él no ha hablado con ninguna persona excepto a Emmett desde que llego aquí.- dijo Jasper pasando sus ojos de Alice a mí. Miraba a Edward, aun inmóvil mirando fuera de la ventana a la ciudad, obviamente la fiesta solo ocurría a pocos pies de él.

-¡Hola Emmett!- Oí a Jasper llamar alguien detrás de mí.

-Sí,- respondió la profunda voz. Me di vuelta para ver a un hombre muy grande, musculoso, con una mueca asombrosamente infantil. Sentí mi cuello erigir al darme vuelta para verle mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¿El apellido de tu cuñado es Masen?- Jasper preguntó.

Emmett asintió, -Sip, el Dr. Edward Masen. ¿Por qué?- sus cejas se juntaron por la confusión mientras miraba a Jasper y luego paso sus ojos de Alice a mi.

-Bueno parece que es quien le salvo la vida ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre eso?- inquirió Jasper.

-¿De verdad? ¿Edward?- Emmett contestó confuso, -Quiero decir, sé que él es buen doctor y todo, pero héroe no lo utilizaría como termino para él. A veces parece que le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra.- Me miro dándome una mueca.

-Hola, soy Emmett,- dijo extendiendo su enorme y gruesa mano.

-Hola, Bella.- Dije tímidamente probando mi voz para asegurarse de que solo el sonido era todo el que iba a salir. Antes de darme cuenta que sucedía. "Hey Edward, hay alguien aquí que le conoce." Emmett gritó hacia la otra sala. Sentí el rubor en mi rostro, cuando Edward se dio vuelta con la mayor gracia posible, miró a Emmett y luego sus ojos se fijaron en mí. La cantidad de cambios que ocurrieron en su expresión, en los pocos segundos que nuestros ojos se conectaron, fueron difíciles de comprender. Primero, obviamente sorpresa, después un flash de lo que creí que era cólera y finalmente adivinaría que a la indiferencia – era totalmente inexpresiva. Estaba segura de cual era la expresión de mi rostro; incredulidad.

Sentía la enorme mano de Emmett agitándose sobre mí, hacia Edward, indicándole que viniera a la cocina. Me di vuelta rápidamente hacia Alice, -Oh Dios Alice. Está viniendo hacia aquí. ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?- pregunté frenéticamente mientras que tome de un sorbo el resto de mi vino. Ella me miraba con sus ojos abiertos y sacudía su cabeza ante la incertidumbre.

Edward entró a la cocina y fijó su mirada en la mía. Intenté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad de apartar la vista, de recordar que estaba enojada con él por como había actuado y que é obviamente no me veía como una 'damisela en peligro', pero no podía. Era incapaz de mirar lejos de sus llamativos ojos. Parecían que me atrapaban, incluso con su incrédula expresión.

-Edward, creo que conoces a Bella.- dijo Emmett con una mueca, como si hubiera una broma privada de la que no estaba enterada. -y esta es su compañera de cuarto, Alice, la novia del Jasper.- Emmett dijo mientras que extendía su mano a cada uno de nosotros. Entonces apoyó una mano en el hombro de Edward, que era casi tan alto como él, -Escuché que ahora tenemos un héroe en la familia.- dijo con una pequeña risa ahogada.

Edward soltó un -Humph, apenas.- Mientras que apartaba su mirada de mi y la dejó caer al suelo, metiendo sus manos en bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Vamos, No seas modesto Eddie. Jasper me dijo que lo que hiciste por Bella y fue bastante noble de tu parte.- dijo Emmett con más sinceridad.

Los ojos de Edward se levantaron lentamente del piso para encontrarse mi expectante rostro, -No hice nada que cualquier persona no haría si vieron lo que sucedía,- dijo en una voz seria, apenas un susurro, como si hablara para el mismo. Noté que una pequeña mueca que jugaba en su cincelado rostro. Sentía como si me estuvieran sacando el aire mientras observaba sus hermosas facciones.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme. ¡No Bella! ¡¡El fue descortés!! Finalmente rompí su mirada y di vuelta para llenar mi copa de vino.

-Bien, gracias por hacer eso por mi amiga. No puedo decirle cuanto más agradable fue recibir una llamada del hospital que de la morgue. - dijo Alice con sinceridad a Edward. El asintió con su cabeza despreocupadamente.

Emmett le sacudió su hombro un poco, -Edward no es un hombre de muchas palabras.- dijo bromeando, pero podía notar que le importaba. Edward miraba a su cuñado con una expresión exasperada. Me concentré en beber mi vino mientras que luché una batalla interna. Había algunos momentos del silencio y entonces Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a hablar de las últimas posiciones del baloncesto.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Podría hablar con usted por un momento?- Alce mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro expectante de Edward, entonces mire rápidamente a Alice, quien se veía tan confundida como yo.

-Um, seguro.- Balbuceé mientras que él se dio vuelta para salir de la cocina y camino hacia el pasillo donde la música no hacia tanto ruido.

Me paré algunos pasos lejos de él mientras se inclinaba contra la pared, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones nuevamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que quería - mi obstinado cerebro me recordaba como me había molestado su desagradecida reacción aquel día en el hospital.

-Quería disculparme con usted… por cómo me comporté la semana pasada en el hospital.- Su cabeza agachada mientras hablaba, su pelo sacudiéndose un poco con sus movimientos. Entonces sus ojos se alzaron, atrapándome. -Fue… deplorable.

Espera, ¿él se estaba disculpando? En mi silencio, él continuó. –Solo me tomó por sorpresa. Simplemente no creí volverla a ver, menos en mi hospital.- Él se detuvo brevemente. Nuevamente sentía que me estaba quitando todo el aire con su profunda voz y la inimaginable penetración de su mirada. -Bien, lo siento y espero que pueda perdonarme. Normalmente no suelo comportarme de tan mala forma.- dijo con esa misma mueca misteriosa.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente por un momento, insegura de cómo contestarle. Sentía que el vino entorpecía mis pensamientos. Sentía como si necesitara reafirmarle -No debía haber ido a su trabajo así. Solo que no sabia como encontrarlo…para agradecerle.- ¿Por qué me disculpaba con él? Sabía porqué, me sentía como no podía permanecer enojada con él. Todo lo que podría hacer era admirar su magnífico rostro.

El sacudió su cabeza permitiendo que su pelo revolviera. -No me agradezca por favor. Como dije, no hice nada que cualquier persona hubiera echo.- dijo con toda seriedad.

-Oh no creo eso.- me encogí de hombros. - realmente hay mucha gente mala en este mundo. Creo que su puño hizo contacto con la cara de uno de ellos esa noche.- Dejé escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, aligerando un poco mi humor mientras que miraba intencionalmente a sus manos. Noté que tenía una pequeña cascarita en sus nudillos, asumía que a causa de esa noche. Esperando que no fuera del tipo de los que iban peleándose por las noches para sentirse un hombre.

-Gracias señorita Swan, para aceptar mis disculpas. Me he sentido terrible desde ese día.

-Oh por favor, llámeme Bella.- Sonreí. -Así pues, ahora que hemos despejado el aire, ¿amigos?

-Esta bien, Bella.- El sonido de mi nombre pronunciado por su voz era como un profundo y lírico beso para mis oídos. –Me gustaría mucho que seamos amigos…pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Creo que no seré un buen amigo.- Sentí mi corazón caer a mi estómago. –Fue agradable volver a verla, en mejores circunstancias, pero tengo que irme. Tengo un turno vespertino en el hospital. Que termine bien la noche.- dijo inclinando su cabeza levemente, pero nunca rompió nuestra mirada. Sentía de nuevo todo inexplicablemente y borroso. Entonces apartó su vista, hacia Emmett que estaba en la cocina.

-Sí, usted también,- agité mi mano levemente mientras que se dio vuelta para despedirse de su cuñado. Emmett aparecía estar contando una historia entretenida, sus brazos se sacudían sobre las cabezas de todos, y su risa llenaba el apartamento. Me quede recostada contra la pared que mirando la conversación del otro cuarto. Alice me vio y pasó por los brazos de Jasper para venir hacia mí.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó con un tono cauteloso. No le contesté, atenta a Edward que estaba de pie en la cocina, a un lado de Emmett, seguramente esperando a que terminase con su historia para irse. Habíamos intercambiado muy pocas palabras pero no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Había algo indescriptible sobre él.

-¿Hola? tierra a Bella- Alice dijo apoyando firmemente sus manos en sus caderas.

-Um, él solo quería…- Mis ojos lo seguían desde la cocina hacia la sala. Sentía mi cuello girándose involuntariamente mientras el caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Bella! ¿El quería que?

-Oh, lo siento. El se disculpó por ser tan grosero en el hospital. Dijo que le tome por sorpresa y que no esperaba verme otra vez.- Acabé rápidamente. Dejé afuera, a propósito, la parte donde decía que no quería ser mi amigo, o mejor dicho que no seria un buen amigo. No estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía reacciona a eso, así que lo guarde para una posterior evaluación.

-Bien eso fue agradable de su parte. Fue muy grosero ese día. ¿Le perdonaste?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¡¿Qué más iba a decir…que me había molestado tanto que soñé con él todas las noches durante una semana?!- dije exasperada.

-¿No me contaste eso!- reclamó Alice. -¿Qué clase de sueños eran?- preguntó intrigada.

-Alice, no eran nada como eso. No sé. Realmente no los recuerdo. Olvídate de lo que dije cualquier cosa. Me voy a casa. Ese vino se fue derecho a mi cabeza.

-¿Si te llamo que un taxi estarás bien? Quiero quedarme esta noche con Jasper.- dijo rogándome con su ojos. –Pero solo si estas de acuerdo- añadió rápidamente.

-Sí, eso está bien. Dile que estaré afuera en dos minutos.- Alice se fue a hacer la llamada al taxi.

Cuando llegué a casa, me quite la ropa mientras caminaba a mi dormitorio, finalmente me lance a cama en solamente con mi ropa interior. El vino, conjuntamente con no comer, había me había dejado una extraña sensación y sucumbí rápidamente al sueño. Cuando cerré mis ojos, las visiones del rostro de Edward destellaban ante mí, alternando entre la de desconcierto y esa impresionantes sonrisa En las pocas palabras que habíamos intercambiado, había sentido mí corazón acelerarse y pararse en los pocos minutos. Era extraño.


End file.
